


【质量效应同人】灵犀 .Garrus x Shepard

by Shakarian



Series: Mass Effect [5]
Category: Garrus - Fandom, Garrus Vakarian - Fandom, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Shepard - Fandom, 质量效应
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakarian/pseuds/Shakarian
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Mass Effect [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051259





	【质量效应同人】灵犀 .Garrus x Shepard

卫区交通大厅的巨幅落地玻璃窗是神堡著名的风景线，大大小小的飞船在窗外倏忽来去川流不息。孩子们常一边大叫，一边指着某艘稀有型号的舰只雀跃不已，而每当大型载客飞船靠岸，熙熙攘攘的人潮顿时如同洪水般填塞各个快速交通站所在的道路。

大厅每隔数米就有一名荷枪实弹的C-sec警察站岗，但凡有些头脑的人都不会选择在这地方斗殴，更别提犯案。也因此，为预防万一而设的应急诊所被塞在一个不起眼的小小角落里，门庭冷落，几乎没人会多看上一眼。

薛帕德关掉万用工具上的导引地图，在诊所大门前站定。电子控制门扉悄无声息地滑了开来，似乎毫无异状，但她却迅速拔出从不离身的手枪，调整姿势，确保自己随时都能击发，才往里走去。

刚才，她确定自己没听到在神堡任何一扇门开启时都能听到的那句电子问候语：“欢迎光临”。

门在她身后轻轻地关上了，喧闹声被隔离在外，接待台前空无一人。她紧贴墙壁，缓慢而无声地向诊所内移动，同时侧耳聆听。被人声鼎沸掩盖住的细节逐渐浮现：低声叱骂，威胁，枪支保险栓的金属摩擦声响。几乎微不可闻的轻声呜咽，又浅，又急促的吸气，深长粗鲁的呼吸声不止一处。

转过弯，触目惊心的血泊中赫然俯卧着一具穿着接待员服装的女性尸体，看来她在中枪倒地前还努力想要跑到里间去。薛帕德轻轻绕过死者，继续往前走。声音变得越发清晰，可以确定是由短短走廊中的某间诊室中发出。但薛帕德立刻就发觉，埋伏在附近的不止一人。墙边有个跪姿持枪的深蓝色影子，正透过虚掩的门缝聚精会神地观察着室内情形。

一个穿着神堡C-sec警局制服的突锐警察。感觉到薛帕德的出现，他扭过头来，鹰隼般锐利的视线扫过薛帕德手中“N-7”型手枪上的星联标识，看向她的脸。随即举起左手的三个手指，无声地拍了拍自己头顶，那是通用于银河系各族特种部队中的暗号：“掩护我”。

短暂的对视中，她瞥见他左眼上淡淡的蓝色光芒：一枚狙击用电子瞄准镜。

薛帕德点点头，投去一个了然的视线。

她把右手连同鹰式手枪一起塞进黑色卫衣的口袋，做了个深呼吸，一把推开诊室的门，跨了进去。

“….我没告诉过任何人。我可以发誓….”

面对黑洞洞的枪口，很少有人能保持镇定。诊所的主治医生米雪儿.克洛伊在数个全副武装的匪徒逼问下语无伦次地哀求，夹杂着断断续续的抽泣，浑身颤抖。但年轻女人梨花带雨的柔弱姿态却无法激起歹徒的半点怜悯之心。

“那个奎利人到底对你讲了什么，说！”

“—喂！”

诊室内的肃杀气氛因为陌生人的出现而停滞了一秒。

匪徒们眼见一个穿着休闲装，看起来毫无威胁性的女人冒冒失失地闯了进来，不禁异口同声地发出怒吼。

“你是谁？站住！”

“快放开她！你们到底在干嘛？”她表现得十分迟钝，没准还带着点惊慌。

薛帕德耳旁掠过一阵微风，仿佛有只猛禽振翅飞临，深蓝色的身影宛若鬼魅般在她身后闪现。一手勒住人质脖子，另一手用枪顶在对方太阳穴上逼问情报的劫匪被子弹从眼眶直透后脑，头颅如烟花般四射爆开。

几乎是同时，新任人类“幽灵”轻盈地跃起，扑向尖叫着的米雪儿医生，将之按倒在地，并以迅雷不及掩耳之势抽出口袋里的手枪，对房间里另外两个还来不及做出反应的匪徒各开了一枪。

一片死寂中，硝烟与血迹一同弥漫开来。

“好身手，薛帕德指挥官。”

C-sec警察赞赏地看向她，嗓音带着突锐人特有的金属共鸣。

“好枪法。你怎么知道我是谁？”

薛帕德有些意外，不禁深深看了他一眼。这个素昧平生的神枪手生着银白面甲，湛蓝战纹从他大猫一般的鼻子向两颊延伸，仿佛雄鹰振翅翱翔时伸展开的双翼。同大多数突锐人一样，他看起来瘦削修长，不作战时习惯性站得笔直，就像一棵挺拔的树。

“人类第一位‘幽灵’的授勋仪式这种大事件，是个军迷都看过直播。唔，突锐一族里对军事没兴趣的大概加起来两只爪子就能数完吧。”

“呜….”

大概是因为惊恐过度，米雪儿直到现在才回过神来。她挣扎着想要起身，却失败了。C - sec警察很自然地伸出手，将吓得腿软的人质拉了起来。

“医生你还好吗？有没有受伤？”

年轻的女医生看起来有点浑浑噩噩，好一阵子才松开那只戴着战术手套的大手。

“我…..呃…应该没有。还算好。谢谢……”

她结结巴巴地回答，紧张地捋着自己深红的头发，压根没察觉发梢上还沾着刚才那个倒霉匪徒的脑浆。薛帕德暗暗叹了口气，环顾四周一圈，从咖啡机里倒了杯咖啡递给她。

“知道这些人的底细和绑架你的原因吗？”等医生喝了点东西，看起来手不怎么抖了，她单刀直入。

米雪儿紧紧握住杯子，咖啡的热度几乎是她如今唯一可以依靠的东西。

“….大概是….几天前有个奎利族的姑娘来找我。受了枪伤，紧张得像是惊弓之鸟，不肯说到底出了什么事，但显然有人在追杀她。她说要想办法找到影子经纪人，用什么桀斯的情报交换藏身之地。我碰巧知道有个线人能跟影子经纪人联系上，结果没想到….”

“没想到萨伦连‘影子经纪人’的势力都渗透进去了对吧，他们狗咬狗应该挺好玩的，不过横插一手会更好玩。“

人类幽灵同突锐警官再次对视了一眼。

“医生，我猜你碰巧知道那姑娘要去的地方？”

薛帕德从医生的万用工具上下载了线人的联络地点，继而打了个电话给C-sec，请他们前来处理善后事宜。离开诊所之后她走了几步便驻足转身，毫不意外地发现那位突锐警察就站在自己身旁。

薛帕德对他扬了扬眉毛。面对一个几乎能压过他顶头上司的“幽灵”的正式质询，他的态度依然不卑不亢，镇定无比。

“我至少打了二十份报告，请求重启对萨伦的调查，因为他上交的资料里有根本没法自圆其说的漏洞，结果不管哪一级的官儿都叫我少管‘幽灵’的闲事。妈的，分明是个叛徒还护短，真丢突锐人的脸。不给授权就算了，我自己去查总可以了吧。你要找他麻烦，加我一份呗？”

“你到现在都没说过你的名字，我总不能叫你‘那个突锐条子’吧。”她笑着说。

突锐人那双锐利的蓝色眼睛里露出了一丝笑意。继而，伸出爪子握了握她的手。

“盖拉斯.瓦卡里安。神堡警局侦查科警员。”  
（完）


End file.
